Talk:D96-TCE Albatross
Untitled This ship is in the concept art in the Art of Halo on page 127, bottom right corner, or what seems to be the Albatross. The shown ship has a remarkably similar cargo hold as the one viewable on Relic. --24.180.237.243 23:37, 24 January 2007 (UTC) -User DP i think i know what your talking about but i don't think thats an albatross but a larger drop/shield ship. VanFlyhight 20:13, 7 May 2008 (UTC) how about we get that pic from the art of halo on here for us peoples who dont have it. Should we have the pics form the Halo Wars trailer hear because they have not been confirmed as an Albatross?--Spartan 1138 01:07, 6 March 2007 (UTC) Is it just me or do they crash a lot? Is it especially difficult to pilot one or is it just easier for the Covenant and/or Brutes to shot them down because of their size? How do you put pics on this site because i know how to get a good view of the albatross in relic.Ninja-sparton7 21:49, 28 September 2007 (UTC) Bad Luck Removing a bit of the Trivia section, as follows: "It is possible that Albatrosses are only seen crashed in the Halo universe, considering the Albatross is considered by seamen traditionally as a sign of bad luck on a voyage." First, two crashes is hardly a trend. Second, that's pretty bad grammar. And third, albatrosses are considered to be good luck by sailors of yore, as they followed the ships and were a sort of companion. Killing one is bad luck, as per the Rime of the Ancient Mariner. --Quirel 23:59, July 23, 2010 (UTC) link Well, in this page is a link to Halo 2 and 3. But, where's the albatross in Halo 2? And there should be a link to Halo Wars. ~~~~ It also made an appearance in the Halo Wars E3 vid --UNSC AI 18:49, 1 February 2008 (UTC) :The Albatross in Halo 2 is on the map Relic. EldritchWarlord 02:57, May 20, 2010 (UTC) Face? Okay, I have a problem with people seeing things textures and all that. I have checked this out for myself and see no face on the Albatross, so unless there is a definitive picture proving otherwise, I am removing the mention of a face. XRoadToDawnX 21:42, 3 July 2008 (UTC) orbital drop pod is there even any sources that tell us it's a dropship I'm not regarding concept art as a source because that's just an idea of what it should look like. Due to most of the time the albatross appears it's slamed into the ground with the cargo bay open I think this is a drop pod for vehicles (the sandtrap discription says something about the UNSC capturing it from the brutes) besides it doesn't have evidence of a cockpit (or one that can fit a human or proper flight crew) and it doesn't have any wings. The thrusters on the side are probably like the ones on escape pods from the pillar of autumn or the chute on a HEV they just slow it down so the cargo isn't damaged/destroyed. I think we should change this to being refered to as a drop pod instead of a dropship Lancer AR 03:12, 12 March 2009 (UTC) Scorpion Is this the ship that gives you a scorpion in the halo 3 campaign or am I thinking of something else? 21:24, March 7, 2010 (UTC) :You're thinking of something else. The Albatross is never seen operational. It is always seen crashed. -DinoBenn says "Fight to the End, Never Give In" 21:34, March 7, 2010 (UTC) ::Thanks, do you know what it is? 19:26, March 10, 2010 (UTC) :: It's probably a Pelican, but if you could take a screenshot and post it on here, that would be much appreciated. -DinoBenn says "Fight to the End, Never Give In" 20:32, March 10, 2010 (UTC) :::I'll try to take a screen-shot. I know it isn't a Pelican, the ship that gives it to you is very large and a plate on the bottom extends down like a platform with lots of vehicles on it including two Scorpions. It is the level where 343GS says "Shall I help you choose a vehicle reclaimer? This one looks to be in perfect condition, primitive armour non-withstanding" about one of the scorpions and someone replies "A tanks a tank lightbulb" 19:14, March 12, 2010 (UTC) :: Oh that. That's a Frigate and its use isn't supply drops like an Albatross, but it's a command ship. -DinoBenn says "Fight to the End, Never Give In" 20:33, March 12, 2010 (UTC) :::Thank you. 21:00, March 12, 2010 (UTC) :: You're welcome. :) -DinoBenn says "Fight to the End, Never Give In" 21:02, March 12, 2010 (UTC) Picture I was wondering, where was that brilliant main pic of the Albatross found? It looks fantastic compared to the one we had before! The Armourer 16:11, September 26, 2010 (UTC) : Looks like it was lifted from the game's files as it lacks an actual background and shows it from angles previously unseen. -DinoBenn says "Fight to the End, Never Give In" 16:37, September 26, 2010 (UTC) Cockpit? Where is it? Halo Wars Am I mistaken, or are these the vehicles that bring your UNSC supply pads supplies in Halo Wars?If so, shouldn't this be mentioned in the "Appearances"? Foxi Hooves (talk) 00:58, October 28, 2012 (UTC)